Haikyuu in Wonderland
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Hinata is thrown into a weird world where he meets a lot of weird people on his quest to reach the orange court. Takes place in the Alice in Wonderland AU!
1. Into the world of wonderland

**After seeing different anime in the Alice in Wonderland setup, I thought it would be cool to write it with Haikyuu characters. This one will consist of a few chapters, nothing too long. I don't own the characters.**

 _Ahem. Once upon a time there was a young girl name Hinata (oi! I'm a guy!).Okay, fine. He loved to play volleyball and he would spend hours practicing it everyday. He wishes to play on the orange court in Tokyo and win nationals. However, he is hopelessly small for a volleyball player, giving him a disadvantage in the game. But one day, Hinata discovers a world of wonder that changes his life forever._

Hinata hummed to himself as he balanced the ball on his arms, hitting it up and down with his arms pressed together. "Volleyball. Volleyball!" he hummed to himself as the ball started to go higher and higher. As he stepped back, he accidently hit his arms back and it slammed into his face, making him drop it. "Oww…" he groaned as the ball rolled down the hill. He gave chase, his small legs carrying him down the slope until he saw the ball slam into a tree.

As he moved to take it, someone appeared from behind the tree, a pocketwatch in his hand. He had rabbit ears growing from his head and he was dressed in a neat suit, his mouth set in a frown as he picked up the volleyball. "Damn, I'm running late," he muttered as he tucked the ball under his arm and started to walk away. "Oi! That's mine!" Hinata shouted but the rabbit paid no heed to his words, just stepping into the massive hole in the tree.

"Oi! Give back my ball!" Hinata shouted as he chased after him. He stepped into the tree, wondering why on earth the rabbit had done so when he fell into nothingness. Hinata screamed, his cries bouncing off the walls as he fell. Initially everything was dark but a few seconds later, what looked like posters of volleyball players appeared on the walls, some of them in mid motion. "Unexpected defeat of Kageyama Tobio," one of them read, the boy in mid air with his arm swung back. "One of the top three aces in the country from Miyagi!" another read, showing a large guy in a white and purple tracksuit. Hinata gulped as he fell further.

The scenery changed to show a volleyball maniacs haven. The walls were covered with anything related to volleyball including tshirts and jackets. Hinata tried to grab onto one of them but he couldn't reach it, cursing his height. "Little Giant reaches the Orange Court!" a newspaper read as he started to slow down. Soon the bottom appeared and Hinata dropped with a thump, wincing as he stood up. "Ow…" he muttered as he gazed around him. There was nothing around except for a tiny door and a super large table.

"How on earth am I going to get up there?" he moaned as he saw the rabbit moving to the door, having shrunk to an unbelievable tiny size. "I'm so late," he muttered as he slammed the door behind him. Hinata thought he heard the sound of waves coming from the other side. As he glanced around, he saw a tiny bottle with the label "Eat me!" on it. "Eh?" Hinata wondered as he unscrew the cork, pouring the contents into his mouth. He spat out the foul liquid as he felt himself growing larger.

"Eh?! I'm getting taller!" he shouted as he whooped with joy but his joy soon faded when he realized he was growing too much. "Oi! Stop growing!" he shouted as his head banged against the ceiling, threatening to crush him. "Man…" he groaned as he spotted a key on the table. "Oh, is this it?" he muttered as he took it and put it into the lock on the door. It clicked and swung open and Hinata yelled with joy.

"Okay. Now how to make myself small again," he mumbled when he caught sight of a pork cutlet bowl on the table. "Oh! Yummy!' he shouted as he grabbed it, eating it. But what he didn't realize was it said, "Don't eat too much or you will risk a stomach ache." He finished it in a few seconds and sighed with satisfaction as he did so. "Ah! So good!" he smiled as he suddenly felt himself shrink. He cried out as he shrank smaller and smaller until he could finally reach the door.

"Yay!" he shouted and was about to reach the door when he felt his stomach growling. "Oh… I think I ate too much…" he muttered as he caught sight of a door labeled toilet nearby. "Thank goodness!" he shouted as he ran to the toilet, releasing everything with a sigh of relief. However, as he flushed the toilet, the whole place rocked as the sound of a flush filled the room. "Uh oh," Hinata groaned as water slammed into him, carrying him underwater.

"Gwah!" he cried out as he started to sink, wondering how to get out of the sticky mess. The water carried him through the door and into a large ocean, schools of bright coloured fish who seemed to be sporting volleyball shirts swam past. "Pretty!" he shouted before clamping his mouth, precious air escaping from his lips. "I can't die here… I need to play volleyball and go to the orange court!" he thought to himself as his mind started to swim. Before he passed out, he felt a hand grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him to the surface.

….

Hinata opened his eyes to find himself on sand. He sat up quickly, looking around wildly. "Hey, easy. You're safe," a guy in a bird suit said, his hands on his lap. He handed Hinata some type of drink, which he looked at a bit reluctantly. He had enough with weird food since he came to this weird place. "Don't worry. Its not poison," he said and Hinata took it, downing it in one gulp. "Wah! Its so nice!" he smiled as the guy grinned. "What are you doing out here anyway?" the guy asked him.

"Uh, I was playing volleyball and this rabbit guy took the ball away from him so I chased him here. Uh, where exactly is here?" Hinata asked. "Oh, don't you know? You're in Wonderland," the guy said and Hinata's eyes widened. "Wahh! So cool!" he said as the guy took out his hand. "I'm Yamaguchi the dodo by the way. Pleased to meet you," he said as Hinata took his hand. "I'm Hinata, Alice," he said as Yamaguchi cocked his head. "Uh, so are you a guy or a girl?" he asked. "I'm a guy of course!" Hinata shouted as Yamaguchi grinned.

"Oh. Then why are you wearing a dress?" he grinned as he tried to stifle his laughter. "Uh… I'm just trying to play the role of Alice!" he shouted as Yamaguchi broke into laughter, clutching his sides. "Oi! Have you seen the rabbit?" Hinata snapped as Yamaguchi wiped his eyes, his face red from laughing too much. "Oh… ahhh… he passed by not too long ago. I think he went that way," he said as he pointed towards the direction of a brick red path. "Thanks!" Hinata said as he got up, running to the path. "Oh, I would be careful if I were you. I heard that place is crawling with giants. Not safe for a little girl like you," Yamaguchi said before bursting into laughter again."For the last time, I'm not a girl!" Hinata shouted as he ducked into the jungle.

...

Hinata walked for a while, his legs aching from wearing the too tight stockings. "How much further…' he groaned as his stomach growled. "Oh man… I don't have any food with me…" he muttered as he heard the sound of bushes moving. "Who's there?!" he shouted, his hands in front of him in a ninja pose he copied from Naruto. "Ekk!" someone shouted as they tumbled out of the bushes. As the culprit looked up, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was a girl.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you," he said as she shrieked again. "Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you," he said as the girl glanced at him. "Uh… why is a guy wearing a frilly dress?" she asked as he blushed. "I'm just trying to play the role of Alice!" he shouted as she got up. "Sorry for the bad entrance but I'm Yachi," she said as she held out a hand. "I'm Hinata," he said as they shook hands. Yachi was dressed in a safari get up and even had a gun on her shoulder. Her eyes darted left and right as though she was expecting something or someone to appear.

"What are you doing dressed up like this?" he asked. "Oh I was supposed to look for someone but I'm afraid to go in there," she whispered as she pointed at a signboard with the words. "Titan Jungle" painted in white. "Oh! Titan Jungle! What's that?" Hinata asked as she blurted, "How could you not know?! It's full of huge people and they're all so scary! Oh, why did he have to go in there?!" She put her hands on her head, her eyes turning into circles. "Uh, I can help you find him," Hinata offered as her eyes went bright. "Oh really? But are you sure you're okay? I mean, you are pretty small…" she pointed out as his ears turned red. "My courage is bigger than my size!" he shouted as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her after him. "Come! Let's go find your friend!" he shouted as Yachi squeaked with terror.

….

They walked in silence for a while, Yachi's hands on her gun. "Its too quiet," she muttered as they walked. "Is that a good or bad thing?" Hinata asked just as the sound of trees crashing filled the air. "Uh what's that?" Hinata asked as a head peeked from the tree tops, staring at them. "Ah! Titan!" she shrieked as she ran straight for the head. "Oi! Why are you running there for?!" Hinata yelled as he chased after her to come to a large court filled with tall people. All of them ranged from 175 to maybe even 200cm and Hinata gulped, feeling inferior due to his own size.

"Hey kid. You lost?" one of them sneered as he gulped. "Aww, he looks so cute in a dress," his friend grinned as he reached for him. "Don't touch me!" Hinata shouted as he started to run. "Oh! The little guy can run! Hey, Gora! Wanna chase him?" the guy with the pink vest shouted at his dark counterpart. "Too lazy. Continue to spike please," he said as his friend groaned. Hinata sped away, weaving between the large bodies of volleyball players, all of whom were busy practicing their spikes and serves. He squeaked as a fast serve came at him, nearly knocking him in the face.

"Oh, sorry little guy!" a grey hair guy shouted as Hinata shouted at him. "Oi! I'm not that little!" he shouted as he heard a cry. Yachi was surrounded by guys, all of whom had looks of concern on their faces but due to their size, they were freaking her out. "Hey, you looking for someone miss?" Gora from earlier asked. "Uh… uh… yeah…" she mumbled as his friend moved over. "Oh, what does he look like? You got a name?" he asked and she shrieked in fear, her eyeballs rotating 360 degrees in their sockets.

"Oi, guys! Leave her be!" one of the guys from nearby shouted as he jogged over. Hinata squealed as he stared at him. He had long hair tied back in a bun and had a beard and moustache. What was an old guy like him doing here playing volleyball with high school kids? "Oh! Thank goodness, Asahi-san!" Yachi gasped as he came over. "You okay?" he asked as she gulped, clearly still in shock. "I hope you haven't forgotten what today is," she said as he looked at the letter she gave him. "Oh man! Daichi is going to kill me!" he shouted as he ran off, leaving dust in his wake.

"Oi! Wait up!" Yachi shouted as she chased after him. "Oh, thanks Hinata-kun!" she called as she tried to catch up with Asahi. "Hey, shrimpy. Want to play with me for a bit?" the grey haired guy asked, his cat-like eyes staring at him. "Oi, my name is Hinata," he groaned as the guy laughed. "Oh, sorry! I'm Lev," he said as he shook hands with Hinata. The guy had to be over 190cm tall and he was still growing. Hinata felt so jealous about his height.

"Say, have you seen a rabbit pass around here?" Hinata asked. "Oh, that guy? I think he went into the Wonderland Forest," Lev said as he pointed as a path branching off into a thicket of trees. "Oh! Thanks, Lev!" he said as he ran to the path. "Oi, Hinata! Spike with me someday!" Lev called as Hinata waved, running into the forest. "Okay! Let's go find a rabbit!" he sang as he ducked into the dark trees.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! Next chapter should be out in a few days!**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	2. The woods of wonderland

Hinata walked through the forest, his heart thumping in his chest as he wondered if he was even going the right way. "Oh man… where did that rabbit go?" he groaned as he came to a fork in the road leading into three different directions. Three different signboards were placed on a stick, leading down each path. "Mermaid pool. Nekomata Forest. Fukorodani Mansion. What weird names…" Hinata mused as he lifted his finger and closed his eyes.

"Okay. Eenie. Meany. Miney. Moe!" he said as he opened his eyes to see his finger pointed towards Mermaid Pool. "Right! This way!" he shouted as he walked down the path going straight. As he walked, he thought he smelled something like cigarette smoke as he entered a large field, wondering if he had made the wrong turn. "Lost, girl?" a cool voice came as something shifted on a large mushroom. A guy slightly older than Hinata sat on it, his lower body that of a caterpillar.

"Welcome to my humble home. I'm Daichi the caterpillar," he said as he puffed on his pipe. "Uh.. Daichi-san. I'm looking for a rabbit. He wears glasses and had a volleyball with him. Have you seen him?" he asked and the guy sighed as he puffed on his pipe. "Ah that rabbit. He was always a trouble-maker. But no. I haven't seen him pass here," he said as Hinata's heart sank a little. "However, I might be able to guide you to where he may have passed," Daichi said as he jerked his pipe to a blue path. The sign Mermaid pool was hammered into the ground next to it.

"My caterpillar senses tell me he went that way. But be warned. Mermaid pool is a place where someone young as you shouldn't go unless absolutely necessary," Daichi said. "Oh! Thanks, Daichi-san!" Hinata shouted as he turned to the other path. "I hope you don't see what will scar you for life!" Daichi called out as he disappeared in the shadow of the leaves. Hinata wondered what he could mean when he heard the sound of splashes and female laughter.

He reached the pool and hid behind a large rock. As he peeped from behind, his eyes widened when he saw several mermaids perched on the rocks, laughing as they splashed water at each other. All of them wore nothing but sea shell bras and their colourful tails flicked water at each other. "Wahhh… so pretty…" Hinata mused as he gazed at them. One of them caught his eye, her dark eyes shining from behind black glasses as she lifted a hand and ran it over her hair, droplets of water sparkling in the air when she did so.

As Hinata stared, he heard a few chuckles from nearby and he turned to see two guys, one bald and one super short squatting behind the rocks, a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers in their hands. "Come on, Nishinoya! We have to man up and do it!" the bald one told the shortie, who grinned. "Oh! She's so beautiful!" he grinned as his friend lifted his fingers. "On the count of three, we jump and give them to her," the baldy said and his friend, Nishinoya grinned. "Okay, Tanaka. And a one, two…" he said as they leapt as one, flying through the air.

"Kiyoko-san! Please accept our love!" they shouted as they made a mad dash towards them. The mermaids shrieked as they dove back into the water, the only one remaining was the one with the glasses. "My, you look beautiful today, Kiyoko-san," Nishinoya said as Tanaka nodded furiously. "Please, accept this tokens of love," Tanaka begged as he held out the gifts like an offering. Kiyoko stared at them for a moment before sweeping her tail forth, spraying both boys with water.

"No," she said as she leapt into the water, wetting them even more. As both of them stood there, dumbfounded, they stared at their wet gifts for a moment before shouting in triumph. "She sprayed us with water! Oh, how amazing!" they shouted as they jumped in the air, bumping fists as they danced. Hinata wondered if they were that desperate or just nuts.

"Uh, excuse me. But have you seen a rabbit pass by here?' Hinata asked as he stepped out from behind the rock. "Oh! This guy is as short as I am!" Nishinoya grinned as Hinata turned red. "Oi! I'm still growing you know!" he snapped as Tanaka rubbed his head. "Ah man. Now we have to find another way to surprise her," he groaned as Nishinoya nodded.

"Uh, so have you seen him?" Hinata asked again and Tanaka sighed. "If you're looking for four-eyes, try going to Nekomata Forest. I think he has to pass by there to go to whatever place he goes to everyday," he said and Hinata smiled, bowing low as he thanked them. "Thanks!" he called as he ran down the path, which was now red in colour. "Come on, Tanaka-san! Let's continue our quest to win Kiyoko-san's heart!" Nishinoya shouted as they skipped arm in arm down the road.

….

Hinata shuddered a little, the trees shielding any light from him. The air around him was cold and eerie and he tried to block out any images of ghosts coming after him from his mind. "Come on. Where can you be?" Hinata muttered when he heard a chuckle from the trees. "Whose there?" he called as he whirled around, his heart slamming against his chest. "Who dares to cross our borders?" a voice said as a grin appeared in the air, followed by a guy with spiky black hair and cat ears, a tail dangling from behind.

"Uh, have you seen a rabbit pass through here?" Hinata asked as the guy grinned. "Ah, you must be the shrimpy Lev told us about. There aren't that many short guys here in Wonderland," he grinned as Hinata fumed. "Oi!" he snapped as someone whacked the black haired guy on the back of the head, making him wince. "Come on, Kuro. Don't scare the kid," a guy with blonde hair muttered as he appeared, his eyes fixed on the game console in his hands.

"Please don't mind Kuro. He can be a simpleton at most times," he said as Kuro glared at him. "Can you please tell me where the rabbit went? I need to get the ball back and practice volleyball to go to nationals!" Hinata shouted as Kuro grinned. "You hear that, Kenma? This shrimpy wants to go to nationals!" he grinned as he roared with laughter but Kenma didn't join him.

"Don't insult people when you don't even know their capabilities," Kenma muttered as he swung down the tree, landing on the ground gracefully. "Oi, Hinata. Want to play some volleyball?" he asked as Hinata's eyes widened. "Oh! Sure!" he smiled as a court came out of nowhere, the lights shining on it. "If you can spike my ball, we will tell you where the rabbit went. If you can't, I don't know what Kuro will do with you," Kenma muttered as Kuro grinned. "A round of diving laps!" he grinned as Hinata gulped. He hated diving drills the most.

"Okay! Toss!" he said and Kuro grinned. "You sure you can jump in that getup?" he grinned as Hinata smoothed his skirt. "Of course! Toss to me, Kenma!" he shouted and Kenma sighed. "Too loud," he muttered as he threw up a ball. Hinata grinned as he dashed forward, soaring into the air. "Wow!" Kuro gasped as Hinata's hand connected with the ball, slamming it onto the court. The sound of the ball slamming rang throughout the forest and for a moment the two could only gape at each other.

"Wow, great spike for a shrimpy," Kuro commented as Kenma tried to stop Hinata from hitting him. "Okay! I did what you want! Now tell me where that rabbit went!" he shouted as Kuro rubbed his head. "I heard he had some business as Fukorodani Mansion. Maybe you can go there and take a look. Use this path," he said as a grey stone path swung into view, an owl perched on top of it. "Thanks guys! Toss me some time, Kenma!" Hinata called as he ran down the road. As he disappeared, Kuro smiled as he scratched his cat ears. "Such an interesting guy," he said as the darkness swallowed them up.

….

Hinata panted as he ran, wondering how much longer he had to run to reach the mansion when a large mansion swung into view. From afar, he could hear the sounds of shouts as a ball hit a court and shoes squeaking against the surface. "Hey hey hey! I'm awesome am I?" a voice called out as another snapped. "Oi, Bokuto-san. The tea is getting cold," he said as the one called Bokuto replied. "Fine, Akaashi," he said as Hinata heard the sound of a person sitting down.

He walked through the gates and into the compound, rounding the building to see a long table heaped with all kinds of tea stuff. A teapot with volleyballs was perched on top of a pile of volleyball plates and the guy at the head of the table grinned as he swung a hat with a volleyball perched on it onto his head. "Oh, welcome shrimpy! Kuro told us you were coming!" he called as he patted on the seat next to his, which was empty. The guy Hinata assumed was Akaashi sipped his tea, looking bored.

"Say shrimpy! What are you doing in this part of wonderland?" Bokuto asked. "Please stop calling me that," Hinata muttered as Bokuto laughed. "But look at you! You are short for a volleyball player!" he grinned as Hinata fumed. "Bokuto-san, your tea is ready," Akaashi said as the sound of a kettle whistling filled the ai.r. "Oh, my bad!" Bokuto said as he rushed over to the pot, a teabag containing volleyball tea leaves in his cup as he poured his tea.

"Uh, have you guys seen a rabbit pass by here?" Hinata asked as Bokuto slammed his cup on the table. "Hey hey hey, shrimpy! Its tea time! Let us talk something else other than that four-eyes! You know, he refused to practice blocking with me and Kuro no matter how many times we asked him to, saying he was busy," he sighed as he slammed a hand onto Hinata's back, making him spit out the tea in his mouth. As Hinata tried to recover himself, Bokuto looked at his pocket watch and grinned.

"Hey, since there's still time before the main event, why don't we practice some blocking?" he said as he got up, Akaashi following suit. Hinata gulped, knowing how much he sucked at blocking. "Uh, I think I'm fine here," he said as Bokuto grabbed him to the court. "Hey hey hey. It ain't nice to turn down a challenge from a host, especially when it's from Mad Hatter Bokuto!" he said as Akaashi took a ball, spinning it in his hands.

"Okay, shrimpy. We'll fight with you," Bokuto grinned as Hinata gaped. "How?! I'm on my own! So not fair!" he shouted as Bokuto laughed. "I'm the Mad Hatter so anything goes!" he grinned as Akaashi tossed the ball, Bokuto flying into the air and spiking it with a slam. The wind whistled as the ball slammed onto the table, sending food flying in all directions. "Wohoo! I'm the best am I Akaashi?" he grinned as Akaashi gave some mock applause. "Bravo Bokuto-san. You're the best," he said as Bokuto fumed. "Oi, be more sincere!" he snapped as Hinata groaned.

"Fine. I'll play with you," he said as Bokuto grinned. "But first, can Akaashi-san toss for me?" he asked as Bokuto's eyebrow went up. "Oh? Fine," he said as Akaashi sighed, moving to Hinata's side of the court. "Ready?" he asked and Hinata nodded. He tossed the ball into the air and Hinata dashed after it, leaping into the air with his arm out. "Wow! Such a jump!" Bokuto shouted as Hinata spiked the ball, the ball exploding into pieces as it hit the ground. "Wah! The ball exploded!" Hinata shouted as he landed. "Awesome…" Bokuto muttered as the sound of horses whinnying filled the air.

As they turned, a carriage came into view, the sign of a crow drawn onto it. The man driving the carriage stepped down, coughing as he removed a paper from his robe and reading from it. "His highness, Kageyama Tobio, King of the Court, requests an audience with Hinata Alice at his palace immediately," he said as Hinata jolted. "Hinata Alice?!" he blurted as another man stepped from the carriage. "Come on. His highness is waiting. Let's go, princess!" he snapped as he snatched Hinata by the head and threw him inside. As Hinata protested, the men climbed back onto the carriage and the glasses guy clicked the reins, sending them jolting down the path. As they sped off, Bokuto grinned as he stroked his cheek. "This year's Inter-Kingdom games are going to be interesting," he grinned as Akaashi face-palmed himself.


	3. The kings of wonderland

Hinata grunted as he sat up, rubbing his head as the carriage rattled down the road. "Just what is going on around here?" he groaned as he peered out of the window. Posters had been put up along the road and the words "Inter-Kingdom games," blazed on them. "What the heck is that?" he muttered as the carriage jerked to a stop and the doors were thrown open, the guy with the blonde hair and hairband standing there with a cigarette in his mouth. "Come on, let's get going! The king doesn't like to wait!" he snapped as he dragged Hinata out.

As they walked, Hinata realized there were several signboards that lead to different castles. One of them read Karasuno, the other Seijoh, and another Shiratorizawa. They turned to the one named Karasuno and they were greeted by a large flock of crows. "Don't mind. They're our mascots," the glasses guy said as they entered the castle to see banners of a single person lining the walls. His face was set in a grim line as he flew in the air and Hinata recognize the guy. Kageyama Tobio.

They went through a set of double doors to reveal a large volleyball inside, the sounds of people playing filling the air. Shoes squeaked as people lunged or dived forward and people shouted commands to each other as the ball was tossed around. Hinata stared at the sight, thinking how beautiful the players played. He recognized a few of them, old man Asahi spiking a ball towards Nishinoya, who grinned as he managed to send it back to him. Wow, he didn't know that shortie was a libero…

"Oi! Glad you made it, Hinata!" Tanaka grinned as he wrapped an arm around him, threatening to choke him. "What are you doing here?" Hinata wheezed as he laughed. "What else? We're part of the Karasuno Volleyball Team!" he grinned as he spread out his arms, dropping Hinata to the ground. "Karasuno! One of the best Volleyball teams in the land until not too long ago. We were called the fallen powerhouse until his Highness, Kageyama came and turned things around. But he has a weakness and that is he can't coordinate his tosses with anyone. That's why he sent for you!" Tanaka said as he slammed his hands onto Hinata's shoulders.

"Go and make him proud," he said and Hinata sweated, nodding as the other guy whacked his shoulder. "Oi, Tanaka! Practice before we have to go!" Daichi shouted, free from his caterpillar form and sporting legs now. Kiyoko sat in a pool of water, a shirt over her. Nishinoya and Tanaka were still making attempts to win her heart only to be yelled at and dragged away by Daichi. As Hinata walked to the other side of the court, he saw a familiar pair of rabbit ears.

"You!" he shouted as he pointed at the rabbit, who was still holding his ball. "Oh, you came," he muttered as he tossed the ball to Yamaguchi, who stood on the other side of the net. He waved before trying to cover a smirk, his body shaking as he tried not to laugh. "Come on. The King of the Court is waiting for you," the rabbit said as a thunderous voice filled the air. "Don't you call me that, Tsukishima," Kageyama growled as he came into view. He was literally on fire and Hinata gulped at the thought of having to receive this guy's tosses.

"Oi, what are you standing there for? Get changed!" he snapped as he tossed a pile of clothes to Hinata, who retreated to the toilet and changed. When he stepped out, some of the people whistled, pointing at him. "What are they looking at?" Hinata asked as Kageyama snapped at them to get back to work. "Don't you know? That was the number the Little Giant wore to the orange court," the guy with glasses from earlier came, the blonde hair guy next to him.

"Oh, sensei. Coach Ukai," Kageyama said as Ukai clapped his hands. "Okay boys! Gather around!" he shouted and everyone stood in a circle, their hands clasped behind their backs. "I know you guys are nervous, but you can do this! We have been training for this moment for a long time! And now that we have Hinata here, we can win this!" he grinned as everyone roared. "Eh?! But you guys haven't even seen me spike before!" Hinata gaped as they huddled around him. "Don't worry! If the Nekomata and Fukurodani guys say you're good, you have to be good! They're some of the best teams in Wonderland!" Tanaka grinned as they dragged him away.

"Come on! To victory!" Daichi shouted as they hollered, Hinata panicking. "I haven't even practice yet! How do you expect me to play in a match like this?!" he blurted as he clamped a hand over his mouth. _Oh no, I think I'm going to throw up…_ he thought to himself when a hand clamped on his shoulder. Kageyama stared into his eyes, Hinata gulping as he tried not to melt. "Trust in me," Kageyama said and for some reason Hinata felt relieved, his shoulders sagging a little as he grinned. "Okay! Let's do this!" he shouted as they walked down the hall and into a brightly lit court.

The stands were packed with people, all of them cheering for their teams. As they walked onto the court, Hinata gasped as he recognized it. "Oh! The orange court! We're really here!" he shouted as he danced about. "Oi, don't do acting like a moron, Hinata!" Tanaka shouted as Nishinoya elbowed him. "Oi, check them out," he whispered as he jerked to the stands. A large number of girls stood there, cheering for Seijoh and Shiratorizawa. "Come on, Oikawa-kun!" they shouted as Nishinoya and Tanaka got struck by lightning. "Hey, love us too! We're available!" they shouted when they felt a scary presence behind them.

"What are you two doing?! Get over there!" Daichi roared and they sped off to the benches, starting their warm-ups. Hinata took a deep breath as he jogged over, starting his warm-ups as well. "Who are we up against?" he asked as the sound of girls squealing filled the hall. A group of guys had just entered and the guy in front was waving at the crowd, blowing kisses at them. The girls shrieked and some even fainted. "Come on, he's such an ass," Tanaka growled before shutting up when Daichi glared at him. "Who is that?" Hinata whispered to Kageyama. "Seijoh's ace and setter, Oikawa Toru. My senpai," Kageyama said as Hinata gaped at him. "So he's like what, the Great King?" Hinata asked as Kageyama glared at him. "Can you stop giving names to people?" he snapped.

"Why not? You have a pretty cool nickname yourself!" Hinata said. "Oi. Don't do calling Kageyama that," a guy named Sugawara hissed but it was too late. "Oh. Everyone always calls me the King of the Court. But that's isn't a compliment," Kageyama whispered and Hinata knew he had struck a nerve. "Back when I was younger, I used to play for myself. I would send out crazy tosses that hardly anyone could ever get, trying to win the game on my own. Finally, my own team abandoned me," he said as he clenched his fists.

"But ever since I came to Karasuno, I have met so many great people who taught me the meaning to teamwork in volleyball. When I heard you were an amazing spiker who can hit crazy tosses, I wanted you on my team," he said as his eyes sparkled. Hinata stared at him, the previously frowning face now shining with happiness. "Now, we shall reclaim the orange court at nationals!" Kageyama shouted as the team stood up, their numbers blazing on their backs. "Karasuno, fight!" Daichi shouted as they threw their hands into the air.

"Oh, there is my cute junior," Oikawa sneered as Hinata came closer to the net. The guy was tall and there was something about him that made Hinata want to beat him so badly. "Oh, shrimpy. Yo," Oikawa said while Hinata fumed. "I'll show you shrimpy!" he snarled as Daichi shouted. "Come on, Kageyama! Nice serve!" he shouted and Hinata turned to see Kageyama at the back, spinning the ball in his hands. He took a breath as he ran forward, tossing the ball in the air and hitting it hard. The ball flew over the net and the game started, both teams out to trash each other. Hinata had never felt so alive in a game and he had never wanted to crush someone so badly.

"Come on, shrimpy. You can do better than this," Oikawa sneered as he came to the net. "Shut it," he grumbled as Asahi served. The ball slammed onto the other side only to be caught by another player, who tossed it to another guy. "Iwai-chan!" Oikawa shouted as the guy named Iwai-chan tossed it to him, Oikawa already leaping in the air. "Incoming!" Daichi shouted as three blockers moved forward, trying to block the ball but it hit the tip of Tsukishima's fingers. "I touched it!" he yelled as Nishinoya caught the ball.

"Kageyama!" he screamed as everything seemed to go into slow motion. Everyone was still except for Hinata and Kageyama, who stared at each other. "Trust me," Kageyama had said and Hinata grinned as he lurched forward, running for the net. Kageyama caught the ball and tossed it to Hinata, who leapt into the air. "I may not have the height, but when I jump…" he thought as light shone from the other side, showing him a world of wonder. "I can see everything!" he screamed as he slammed the ball onto the ground, the ball smoking as it slammed onto the wall.

"We won!" Karasuno shouted as they dashed to Hinata, who yelled as they tossed him in the air. Oikawa hissed as he turned his back against them, walking away with his team. "That was amazing Hinata!" Daichi shouted as he patted him on the back. "Hehe. It was nothing," Hinata grinned as Tanaka and Nishinoya grappled him on the ground. "You call that nothing? That was one crazy jump!" they shouted as they cried tears of joy, threatening to murder Hinata. "Hinata, good work," Kiyoko called from the bench and Hinata lighted up like a Christmas tree, his heart getting struck by cupid's arrow.

"Kiyoko-san! Compliment me too!" Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted only to be sprayed head to toe with water. "Hinata," a voice said and Hinata turned, Kageyama smiling at him. "Good job," he smiled and he raised a hand as Hinata slapped it. "Alright! What now?" he asked just as the floor rumbled. The scenery seemed to change as the floor caved in on the other side to reveal an underground passage, a group of players rising from beneath.

"That is our opponent," Kageyama said as Hinata went pale. "What?!" he shouted as chanting filled the air. "Shiratorizawa! Shiratorizawa!" a crowd of people cheered as the banner with the words, 'Be courageous' blew in the wind. As the players approached, the one heading the group made Hinata sweat. The guy was more than 190cm, maybe even 200cm. "I wanna leave…" he muttered as Kageyama grabbed his shirt. "Oh no you don't," he hissed as the whistle blew.

"What, now?!" Hinata yelled as everyone took their positions. He was panicked, wondering what formation they were doing now. As he stood at his place, a shadow loomed in front of him and he squeaked as the massive player stood in front of him. "Go Ushijima! Ushijima!" the crowd roared as the player stared at him. "A worthless shrimp like you shouldn't exist," he said and Hinata snapped, his head spinning into a dark void.

"Come on, Hinata! Focus!" Tanaka shouted as Ushijima moved to the back, the ball in his hand. "Oh man…" Hinata gulped as he tossed the ball in the air, letting it spin before hitting it with full force at him. "Look out!" Daichi shouted as the ball flew in the air, slamming into Hinata's face. "Hinata!" Kageyama yelled as Hinata flew backwards, some blood flying out of his mouth from the impact. "This is madness," he thought as he flew in the air, his body spinning into a dark void as the scene around him went dark.


	4. Epilogue

**Well thats the end of this story. I thought it was a pretty cute story to write about and I really enjoyed writing it the entire way.**

"Oi, Hinata! Are you alright?" Kageyama asked as Hinata leaned into the toilet to puke again. "I'm fine. Just nervous," he muttered before hurling up another part of his breakfast, this time nearly on Kageyama, who nearly slammed him in the head. "Oi, you two better get out here. The match is going to start soon," Daichi called as the setter and spiker walked out, Kageyama praying hard that Hinata wouldn't mess up while Hinata tried not to hurl.

"Tsukki, just what did you do to Hinata?" Yamaguchi asked as they walked to the court. Today they were going to face off with Shiratorizawa, the powerhouse school of the Miyagi prefecture. "I just told him a little bedtime story, that's all," Tsukishima said as he held out a Alice In Wonderland book. "Why this book though?" Yamaguchi asked as Hinata came near them, his eyes wide as he stared at them.

"Dodo. Rabbit," he muttered as he lumbered off, randomly calling the rest of the team names that didn't seem to click. "King of the court," Hinata muttered to Kageyama, who growled as he sent him flying into the air. "Why did he call me a caterpillar?!" Daichi yelled as Asahi tried to calm him down. "Hey, better than getting called a old 30 year old titan!" Asahi wailed as Sugawara tried to calm them down. Kuro was sending messages to Daichi demanding why Hinata had been calling him a Chester cat the whole morning.

"Tsukki, you changed the plot didn't you?" Yamaguchi groaned as Hinata was dragged away by Tanaka and Nishinoya, who seemed to be the only ones unfazed by all this weird ranting. "Come on Hinata! We have a game to play! Get yourself together!" Tanaka groaned as the boy muttered something about the court caving in to reveal the Shiratorizawa players. "Well, I wouldn't be a good narrator if I didn't fit the character into the story well, didn't I?" Tsukishima grinned as Yamaguchi sighed, the team walking into the arena to meet their opponents.


End file.
